Whispers in the Dark
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: (T-M) A young patient, Amelia, always knew Ruvik hid something from her. After 10 years being apart, everything starts to come to the light, as well as his dark obsession with her. Soon she has two choices: forgive or hate him just like everyone else. She once admired him, but can that make up everything he has done? In the end what is truly human. -Major!Ruvik/OC,Sebastian/OC-
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Whispers in the Dark**

_-Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins-_

Beacon Mental Hospital, a place to take care of the psychological ill, and to cure their _"sicknesses"._ Will forever be her, Amelia Addison, home. She's been here since she was about 10 years old. 14 years in the hospital?! You would think she would be out there in the real world, cured of her _"illnesses"._ Unfortunately, she will forever be stuck here, because she will never get cured.

It was not like she wanted to stay this way. The hospital's staffs mostly treat the patients poorly. The treatments, therapy, anything they call it is a way for them to torment the sick. Well she can't say all of them are bad, there are some good staff, but they are never around her. The staff and doctor she has, treat her terrible. In the beginning they were kind, but she seen their true colors.

Everyone is like that. They hide their true self unless they want something. Everyone wants something. They would anything to get it, even if it means lying or _breaking_ the law.

She was submitted in this dump by the social services due to her constantly running away from home, and her suicide attempts. She's been diagnose with depression, post-traumatic stress disorder, bipolar disorder, social anxiety disorder. You're thinking she is crazy, and this place is good for her. Well guess again, she was once a normal person just like you. However she was betrayed by this god-forsaken world.

She can't blame everyone. There are good people she had come across from one. Like her dear friend, Leslie Withers here. He was the first person she met among the children who she befriended with. Well due to the kids bullying her and constantly harassing her daily, but she mostly sought out Leslie due to him being by himself. She knew the reason why, he was not like normal children. He don't... function properly, and act like others do. Not that bother her, she found it quite endearing, and became attached to him due to his childish personality. Even though he is a year older than her, she tends to act like an older sibling, often over-protective of him. Now-a-days they hardly have time for each other due to their therapy and treatment. It tends to get lonely for a time, and she hates that.

Leslie isn't the only person who made it bearable for her here. There was another person, but... he's gone now. She don't like dwelling on the past, especially not hers. There's nothing good there.

Amelia continue to kick her feet back and forth as she sat on the flat bed in her room. There wasn't much stuff in here, besides a desk with a few drawings on it, not like she's good or anything. It helps keep her boredom at bay. She is patiently waiting for Leslie to get back. The day was going by too long for her.

She pulled her sleeves down, making them past over her hands. She don't like showing off her arms and legs, and for a very good reason. The collar around her patient outfit is a bit high, almost close to her mouth. There are a few straps on it, in case if the nurse or doctor need to silence her. She start twirling one of her black strands of her hair. She has slightly wavy, black hair that is parted to the left side of her face, it ends above her waist. Her eyes are blue-grey, with a few bags underneath them due to the lack of sleep and stress she has.

She snap out of her thoughts as she heard loud screams outside her room. She turn her gaze at the door in surprise. What was that? Feeling curious, she got up to her feet and walk towards the door. She waited to hear more of those screams, but nothing. It wasn't the usual screams she would hear daily from patients in this hall. The screams sounded like it was more than one person... actually like a group. Did she also hear gunfire?

She shook her head. "It's probably nothing..." She turned around and walk towards her bed only to hear a click behind her. She turned around to see her door open. It was locked. How did it open? "What the..."

Amelia walk towards the door, peeking her head out the hall, looking both sides to see no one, not even hear no one. This is starting to get weird for her.

She walk down the hall, silence was in the air, and all you could hear is the sound of her bare feet hitting the cold tiles with each step she took. She should have stayed in her room, but a part of her was curious about what's going on. Most of all she had to make sure Leslie was safe, because this was weird. She looked around her.

"Where is everyone?" She said to herself. Her hand grip her other arm tightly as she felt uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she should turned back.

"No! Please!"

Amelia nearly jumped as she suddenly hear screams. It was coming from the main hall. She walk towards the door, hearing more of the screams and other noises. Back of her hair standing up with goosebumps, afraid to open the door to look. Her mind was shouting at her to turn around and go back to the room. However, it was like her body acted on it's own.

Her hand grab the door knob and open the door. Her eyes widening in shock at the sight. It was man, she couldn't tell who it was due to the hood covering his face. He is wearing a tatter robe with a pair of pants that were tattered at the end. He was wearing no shoes, and there were scars all over his body, since his chest was bare out in the open. Most of all he had blood on him.

He was killing everyone. She don't know how to explain, but cannot deny what she is seeing. He was teleporting to each individual, stabbing them with needle, a knife, what ever in his hand. He didn't give them to time to run away. Yes, she did say teleport. His body disappear after a kill and reappear to another person then repeat.

Amelia wanted to puke up at the sight of it all. There was blood everywhere, dead bodies. Her eyes widening as a flash of memory similar to this appeared in her mind. She shook her head, no, she will not go through that again. Amelia turn around only to have her body froze in place. She tried to move again only to have it be futile. Why can't she move?

She realize her body was shaking and trembling with fright, and was too afraid to move. Fear was holding her still. She scream at herself mentally, wanting to move away. She tried closing her eyes only to find that to be pointless as well. Her eyes were too fixed on the sight before her. She tried to move again and again, regardless of it failing each time. She can't witness another thing like this. She can't see a dead body, not anymore.

Her eyes absorbing everything before her. The blood, the stares of terror, the lifeless look in their eyes. It made her feel sick to her stomach, most of all horrible to not do anything, but sit here and watch. No more, she can't take this. She don't want to see this again!

Amelia's eyes widen more as she watch the robe man turned his attention towards her. She couldn't see his eyes, but that smile. He smirk at her as if he was amused by her. She felt that ugly feeling again, and this time every nerve in her body scream at her to get from him.

_'Move... I have to move... Move damn it!'_

Suddenly one of the security guards came out behind a counter at the front desk. He aim his gun at the man and hollered at her. "RUN!" He said as he open fired at him. It distracted the robe man as he turned his attention away from her. It gave her time to turn around, and this time her body allowing her to do so. Without hesitation, she ran down the hallway as screams of her savior echo behind her, reminding her what he did for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well here's that Ruvik/Oc story you guys wanted! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Also I was wondering, how the heck did Ruvik manifest himself in the real world to kill all those doctors and nurses at the hospital in the beginning of the game. Hmm...

Don't worry, Ruvik will be the same. We all know Ruvik is evil. I love him and all, but that guy is bat**** crazy. He experimented on people, thought of them as tools, subjects, etc. Jimenez was worse, because he knew Ruvik had problems, and he encouraged the guy!

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


	2. Reunited

**Whispers in the Dark**

_-Chapter 2: Reunited-_

Run, that's all she could do is run down the quiet hallway. The only sound is her bare feet hitting the tile floor. Her mind kept flashing back to that security guard. His voice shouting at her to run away. Repeating over and over to the point where it's forever be engrave in her mind. He sacrifice himself in order for her to get away. A security guard, an officer no is no way she ever forget that. Not ever.

That robe-man, did he killed everyone? She can't hear no patients in their rooms, nor any staff standing guard in the hall. She prays Leslie is safe. Right now, she needs to hide and await for help. There's nothing she could do...

Amelia turned around the corner, about to head straight for her room. Her eyes widen in shock at the sight before her. Down at the end of the hall was that robe-man. He was standing down there, walking towards her slowly.

She stop in her tracks only to have him appeared in front of her, causing her to almost fall backwards on her butt. Up close she could see his face, and couldn't believe who it was her. "Ruvik..." She whispered his name, feeling her heart lit up with joy at the sight of him. It's been 10 years since they last saw each other.

He was the main person to ever made her feel alive in this place. He taught her things no doctor, or nurse ever did for her. He was kind, compassionate. Emotions she hadn't seen in a very long time. He made her feel like the world didn't turn it's back on her. He was a mentor, teacher, and friend. The summary of it all, he meant the world to her. She adored him, and still does.

"It's been awhile, _Little Wolf_." He said in menacing voice.

She wanted to ask many questions on how he was here, and why. Dr. Jimenez told her he went away and never was coming back. She believed it due to it being a decade since they last saw each other. She almost wanted to hate him, but he wouldn't leave her without a good reason. However, all those questions cannot be answered.

Realization hits her, remembering he is the one killing everyone here. Amelia backs away from him in fear. Her body trembling, afraid of what he might do to her. What has happened to him? What cause him to be this way? He's not the Ruvik she remembers.

This made Ruvik frown at her with smirk, amused by her reaction. "You look at me like I'm a monster. I thought we were _close."_

Amelia shudder by the last part, the way he said it. "W-What happened to you?" She managed to say. This is not the man she admired. The man who she felt so connected to. They both shared the same situations, and she found comfort in knowing she isn't alone in this world who suffered by it's back turned on her.

"No matter, you're mine to do with as I please." He said, ignoring her question. He reached out, grabbing her arm, gripping it tightly to the point where she gasp out in pain. His smirk widen at the sight of her frighten feature below him. Amelia stare up at him in shock, contemplating if this is truly is Ruvik. "Let's see how long you can last before I break that mind of yours."

Was the last thing she heard before her entire world goes black.

* * *

><p>The young 10 year old girl held her blanket over her head, closing her eyes to block out her situation. She tremble as she hear screams and yells outside her small room. This place was supposed to help her, but yet it felt like a prison. She didn't feel safe at all, despite the doctors saying it's normal for patients' first time.<p>

She tried to think of another place, other than here, but it was futile. The noise was telling her this is her reality, and she must accept it. Amelia close her eyes and bury her body deeper in the thin mattress. She missed her brother. He would always rub her head, and stay with her, until she fell asleep. He was the only person in the world that mattered to her, and showed her emotions no other ever could give to her. However, she can never see him again.

Her eyes snap open as she heard her door open. She sits up to see that bandaged-man again. She met him before, with Dr. Jimenez. Though it was only briefly, she told by her doctor that he, Ruvik, would also be seeing her as well. After that he disappeared, like he wasn't here in this place in first place. She didn't question it, but she felt a little weary of the man. Well she does to everyone. She has "_trust issues_" as Dr. Jimenez quoted.

"I apologies for the intrusion, but I believe it's time for our session. Let's make this quick so you can get to bed." He said as he took a seat in her chair, next to the desk. The young girl look bewildered. It was almost midnight, she didn't think Dr. Jimenez was serious about the session being this late with this man.

Amelia sat up on her bed, her legs brush up against her chest as her arms wrap around them to shield herself from him. "...A-Alright." She said.

They started their session. It was similar to the one she had with Dr. Jimenez earlier, though this one felt like it was much deeper. Ruvik kept asking her more questions, gathering information for him.

It didn't seem to bother her that much. It was helping her to block out the noise outside. She mostly kept her attention on him. Her small blue-grey eyes, staring at his features. Despite his bandages covering most of his body, she could see a few pieces of his skin looked scar, almost has a burned look in it. It made the young girl curious on what happened to him. Though she won't ask him, since he doesn't seem the type to share such information to her.

What got her the most about him was his eyes. Those white orbs of his. They were filled with emotions that look similar to her own, almost like looking in the mirror. It made her felt slightly bad, but almost content to see a similar emotion in someone. Like it felt good knowing you're not alone. Though his look more darker, _hurt_ than hers.

"...Are you okay?" The young girl said suddenly. Ruvik looked up at her with a confused look, made the her press on. "You look... sad... like you want to cry." Maybe she exaggerated on the crying part, but as child her age it was normal for her to think such a thing.

Wave of shock flash in his eyes, but soon disappear as amuse spread across his face. "I'm fine, but I appreciate your... _concern."_ He points down to her arms, causing Amelia to pull down her sleeves over her hands to avoid his gaze on them. "I see you have scars."

Amelia nodded, feeling a bit ashamed of showing it to him. She has more scars on her body, and she regrets having them. It was reminder of her being stupid for doing such a thing, but it ease everything around her for a bit. "D-Does it... bother you?" She said, avoid looking at him. He probably thinks she's a strange child to have such scars like most others would think of her.

What she said must have amused Ruvik since he let out a small chuckle. "I should be the one asking you." He shook his head. "Answer to your question, no, they don't bother me."

Amelia turns to look a him. Surprised of what he said. "...Yours don't bother me either..." She said as her eyes lowered and she wrapped her arms around her legs tighter. Remembering earlier of the children she met here said to her. They were the same like the children at the school she used to go to. They are all the same. "People are mean... they only look on the outside..."

"...Scars are reminder of the pain we go through. People mistaken them as a sign of weakness. While people such as ourselves take strength, survivors of this harsh reality."

Amelia looks up to stare at Ruvik who is staring off into his thoughts. She felt slightly connected to him from what he said. That is exactly how she feels. It almost as if-

"I believe our time is up." He gets up and walks over to the door. This cause Amelia to sit up straight and lean over her bed towards him. Not wanting him to go.

"W-Wait!" Ruvik stops, and turns around to stare at her. "Will I see you again?..."

He gave a slightly, small smile at her. "Of course."

With that he leaves her in her room. His answer made her smile, and feel slightly happy from it. The young girl crawls underneath her blanket, and lays down. Perhaps being here won't be so bad after all. She can't help, but think about what he said. It made it seem like he went through what she did. That makes her feel less... alone. The thought of it makes her feel like she is not the only person.

The young girl giggle slightly as she close her eyes and slowly fell asleep, not realizing the noises outside were finally quiet.

* * *

><p>"Addy. Addy..."<p>

There was only person who would call her that name. A name that is better than the name she has.

Amelia open her eyes slowly, feeling her head roar with a slight pain. Her eyes come staring into Leslie' face. He was staring at her with a concern expression. Her eyes flew open as she sat up off the ground, after memories of earlier of what happened in the hospital came back to her. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around her beloved friend, burying her face into shoulder.

"Leslie! Thank god you're safe." She said, feeling her heart relieve to see her friend alive and well. She thought she would never see him again, not after what she seen.

He hugged her back. "Safe. Safe... for now..." Leslie mumbled. Amelia pulls back slightly and look around in her surroundings to find her and Leslie in one of the rooms in the hospital. It looked like it was an operation room. She wonders if Ruvik put her in here with Leslie.

Her eyes lower at the thought of him. He wasn't the man she remembered, nor is a safe person to be around, consider what she had witness. Amelia brush those thoughts away. She can't be worry about that now. She needs to get Leslie and herself to a safe place.

"Addy... not hurt?"

Amelia shook her head. "No. You've been by my side haven't you?" She ask as Leslie nodded. Often they would do this to each other, one would tend to stay by the other side, making sure they were okay or safe. It was kind of thing they have for each other. In way they were like siblings, but her acting the older one. Despite being one year younger than him.

"Had to make sure... make sure Addy is safe."

Her hand grab Leslie's own, holding it tight within her grasp. Almost over-protectively. "Let's get out of here." She said to Leslie, giving a small smile to him. Leslie nodded, and held her hand as they walk towards the door that leads out of this room. Unaware they were being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts. I appreciate it you guys:) Just like in my other story there will be flashbacks where it will show you Ruvik and Amelia's relationship. Kind of like how it was in the game. I'm assuming Ruvik had interaction with the patient before he experimented on them. You know to get some info and stuff. Anyways I hope I didn't make him OOC.

Next chapter will still have Leslie, Ruvik, and a little bit of Sebastian. Anyways review! I crave it:3

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


	3. Kindness can be a Weapon

**Whispers in the Dark**

_-Chapter 3: Kindness can be a Weapon-_

"Not safe. Not safe." Leslie muttered behind her. She peek around the corner to see some of the nurses walking around in a slow pace, except they aren't not the same as before. Their skin is a lot paler, not to mention piece of their skin is missing. Their eyes glowing white almost like a hollow glass with no emotions, _humanity_ inside. Not to mention there was blood on their clothes.

These nurses weren't the first people they seen like this, but she is sure they will not be the last. What ever is going on, it is definitely not normal. It must be Ruvik's doing. He killed everyone in the main hall right in front of her eyes, not to mention she seen him do things that is beyond anything she ever has seen before.

Amelia curse under her breath. This is the third time; they have no choice, but to turn around to find a different way. The two patients don't stand a chance against them, those things. "Yeah, they don't look... human either." She said.

Amelia held Leslie's hand tighter as they turned around in the hallway of the hospital to head in a different direction. It doesn't help that they don't know the all of the hospital exits, despite being here most of their entire life. They were limited to certain areas; they were hardly able to go outside.

'_Even if we do escape... where will we go?'_ thought Amelia, thinking over their situation. Should they go get help? Will people even believe patients? They might think they have done it.

She snap out of her thoughts when Leslie tugged her arm. She look back at him. "What is it?"

"He's here. Here. He's coming... Leave. We must leave."

Amelia stare at him in bewilderment, unsure what he meant by that. "Who is he-"

Her eyes widen as her body suddenly tremble when a dark chill went down her spine. However, this _'chill'_ is coming in like a wave to her, getting stronger by the second. An uneasy feeling center in the pit of her stomach. It was like her body is telling her something is going to happen, and they need to get out of here.

She turned towards the left of them to sense it coming from over there. Leslie tugged her hand, pulling her with him to go towards the right. "Run. Run. We must run." He said.

Amelia nodded as she held his hand tightly, and they both took off down the hallway on the right side. It was hard to describe the feeling. It was like she could sense something is coming. Leslie must have known it before she did. If he didn't told her; they could encountered whatever is down that hallway before it was too late.

"Get away. Get away from here."

"We'll get out of here, Leslie-" A loud ringing noise echo throughout the hall, stinging inside of her ears to her head. Her hands grab the side of her head as she cried out in pain. Her head pulsing with pain, almost as if it was about to crack.

"Ahhh!"

Amelia looks over to see Leslie on the ground, holding his head as he's crying out more than her. The noise is doing more damage to him. "H-Hang on."

She grabbed his hand, and forcefully dragged him with her down the hallway. Her head still screaming out in pain as the noise continue. She bit the bottom of her lip to the point where blood is drawn. Enough to push herself to go down the hallway, ignoring little of the pain. Her mind is mostly focus on Leslie, and his safety. She has to get him away from here.

"This noise..."

Her hand let's go of Leslie's. She falls down to the ground on her kneel, succumbing to the pain. Her eyes close shut as she grip the sides of her head to the point where her knuckles are white. Uneven breathing drawn out of her lips, as she tries to calm herself down, only for it to be futile. Her head feels like it's about to explode.

Her eyes open to see Ruvik standing down the hallway. The last thing she saw before her vision goes dark once more as the pain took over her.

* * *

><p>"A-Addy."<p>

Leslie reach out for his unconscious companion after the ringing noise disappeared. He picked her up in his arms, shook her a few times to wake her up. Her eyes continue to remain close, but she was breathing much to his relief.

"Addy, wake up. Wake up." He said, looking up to see that man still standing down the hallway. He quickly went back down to shake his companion awake. "Get up. Get up. Please get up." He look back up to see that man appeared in front of him. The young male patient jump back slightly. He held his friend closer to his chest as he lean over to protect her.

Ruvik stare down at the whimpering boy. "I am not here to harm either of you." He said.

Leslie looks up at him confused, afraid, but has mistrust in them. Most of all protection for the person in his arms. His eyes filled with slight defiance, despite being scared out of his mind. It made Ruvik give a slight smirk. He knew what relationship these two have, but he did not think the boy will feel strongly the same as her.

Ruvik looks behind them then turn towards the down the hallway behind him. "It's not safe here..." Ruvik kneels down, reaches out to Amelia, looking at Leslie to watch his reaction. Leslie look hesitant, but slowly loosen his grip. He trust him. Ruvik scoop the young female patient in his arms, and stands up on the ground. "... Follow me." He gives a small smile to the boy, slightly convincing him more.

"Okay... Okay." Leslie nods, gets up off the ground following him down the dark hallway. Ruvik glances back to see him almost close to him as if he was a child seeking a parent's company. It was not the first time Leslie has ever done this, but it did surprise him, due to the young boy's mistrust to people.

'_Kindness can be a weapon.'_ thought Ruvik. His eyes glances further back. A smirk appeared on his face as his white orbs spot that detective down the hallway before disappearing with the two patients.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sebastian will be in the next chapter, sorry lol If some of you didn't know, Leslie is terrified, but also drawn to Ruvik. He fascinates him, but yet scares him. I'm not sure how Ruvik treated Leslie in the game, because there wasn't that much interaction, nor dialogue between the two. However, I can tell Ruvik made sure Leslie is safe due to him being compatible in the game. Also Leslie being... Leslie lol I'm assuming Ruvik is a little nice to Leslie. You know manipulate him to trust him, aka a small reason on why Leslie is drawn to Ruvik so he kind of gave in to Ruvik at the end of the game. Just a little thought~

This is following somewhat of the game, but almost differently as you can see.

Alright I have to ask you guys. Would you guys like to see some Leslie/Amelia too? I might not have it be a Sebastian/Amelia too, unless you guys want me to? Don't worry, Ruvik/Amelia is endgame. So other pairings don't really matter. Let me know~

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


	4. Mistrust

**Whispers in the Dark**

_-Chapter 4: Mistrust-_

The young 12 year old held back her giggles as she continue to draw on the piece of paper in the children's playroom. It was just her, and four other children. Her friend, Leslie, is out on his appointment with Dr. Jimenez. She hates that they hardly spend time together. If only their appointments, and treatments didn't get in their way of playtime with one and another.

The other children in the room were too busy playing with toys or each other. She's over here in the corner, doodling. It doesn't bother her, since she's mostly alone all her life. She is just glad they're not pestering her like usual. She would always get bully, no matter where she goes. It's like the world doesn't like her.

Amelia brush her bangs to the side. Her hair was getting too long. She hopes the doctors or nurses could cut her hair for her soon. It's getting hard for her to see sometimes. Then again it helps block her vision from people. "I don't need the world..." She muttered as she set down her pencil, and smile down at her artwork. She can't wait to give this as a gift to her close friend. _'I hope he likes this.'_

Her ears perk up when they heard the door opening. She look over towards the entrance and a smile spread out across her face as her blue-grey eyes lit up at Ruvik. He was wearing his bandages today, though mostly likely not to scare the children in this room, but there was a time where she did seen him without them. He must be here for her, since he turned his attention to her automatically. He gave her one of those smiles he always gives just to her. It always made her happy to know there's another person who didn't treat her poorly in this place.

He motion her to come to him. She grab her paper, and ran towards him. Without a care that the other children were giving her weird looks and stood in front of him, her head below his chest, close to his stomach. "Ruvik." She said as she smile up at him. Amelia close her eyes when he put his hand on her head, rubbing on top of it, giving that warmth that always ease everything for her.

"Eager as always. You're such a child."

Amelia laugh softly, "You make it more fun than it is here for me..."

Ruvik smirk, he gesture down towards the paper in her hands. She hands him, and looks down her feet as he look at her art. A small blush crept on her face, and she tap her foot nervously on the ground, waiting for his response. Does he like it? Her art was a color pencil drawing of him, and her in stick figures. They're holding hands as sunflowers were behind them.

He was still silent, and it made the girl more nervous. Was he angry? Did he think it was stupid of her to give him something like this? So many thoughts rushing in her small mind. She's unsure on what's he thinking. "... Do you not like it?" She ask.

"Your art skill needs more work." Amelia frown at him, not pleased with his answer. It made him chuckle at her sour expression. He fold the paper up, and tuck it away in his pockets. He rub the top of her head to ease her worries. "It was a joke... A very terrible one. I appreciate the gift."

Amelia smile, she close her eyes, clinging more to the warmth of his hand. He may seem a terrible person to most people, but she could see the good him. After all, they are alike. The world turn it's back on both of them, and knowing that Ruvik is similar gives her comfort to know she is never alone. Never again.

* * *

><p>Her eyes slowly open as she could hear laughter around her. It sounded like Leslie. He sounds please and content at what ever he is doing. It cause the young girl to wake up, and find herself outside laying on the ground. Her surroundings were no longer the hospital, but a park. A place she hasn't been at for almost half of her life.<p>

The sky is clear blue, hardly any clouds. Almost like in a picture book. The sky she seen outside the window at the hospital, were always so dark and gloomy. It felt like a nice change of scenery for her. This wasn't a big park. There was a swing set and a few trees around it. Though it's been that long since she's been to a place like this.

Amelia looks over at the swing set to see it was indeed Leslie laughing. He's sitting on one of the the swings as he's swinging back and forth. However, he was not swinging back and forth. In this case, an invisible force is pushing him since he's not motioning his body to go back and forth to do so. It made the young girl's heart at ease to see her friend no longer in pain, and is quite happy.

He looked at her with a smile. "Addy, Addy come swing with me."

Amelia smiles back, "Alright."

She walk towards him and sat down on other swing next to her. A small part of her told her to be cautious, after everything she had seen, but how long has it been since she's been outside to do something like this? Too damn long for her. Sometimes, it's okay to take a break, and enjoy a little life. Amelia leans back and forth, motioning her body as she swings along side Leslie.

Her smile widen as the wind blew across her face by the fast pace she is going. She close her eyes, enjoying the gentle breeze that soothe her nerves. She breathe sigh of content, and leans back as she was staring up at the sky. Her black hair hanging down, almost touching the ground. She never felt so much alive. Amelia laugh along with Leslie as she went back to swinging back and forth.

Both of them laughing, enjoying this moment of peace. No doctors, no treatments, just the two of them, finally enjoying life. It makes me almost believe the entire world is not a harsh place.

"Leslie, watch this." Amelia leans, back to gain enough speed, then jumps off landing on her feet. She always use to this when she was younger. Often this would get her scolded by her older brother. Amelia looks up at Leslie with a smile, to ease the worry look on his face. "It's okay, you can do it. I got you."

Amelia stood in front of him, and raise her arms out to him to show that it's okay to do the same thing she did. "Okay... Okay." He said.

Leslie look hesitant, but he leans back and jump forward clumsily. He barely land on Amelia in time before his could touch the ground. Amelia fall on her back from the impact. Even though she felt a slight pain, they were both laughing as Leslie roll off and lay next to her on the ground.

"Clouds..." Leslie pointed his finger up at the sky.

"Yes, look at that cloud, it looks like a fish." She pointed at the cloud next to it.

"Fish. That one looks like a bird..."

Amelia laugh softly, "A very fat bird..."

"Fat?"

"Look, the belly looks huge. The bird looks like a marshmallow." They both laugh together at that. If only moments like this could last forever. Maybe then she will love life a little more.

She stop laughing, when she felt an ominous presence. She sits up, and sees Ruvik standing by the swing-set a few feet away from them. His white orbs staring at them, studying them. Amelia frown, remembering what happened at the hospital. She was about to get up, and stand in front of Leslie until her friend grab her hand to prevent her from leaving her spot.

Amelia look at her albino friend in bewilderment. He shook his head. "Good... He's good..."

_'What?'_ Leslie mustn't have seen him killing everyone in the main hall. Amelia shook her head. "No he's not, Leslie. We need to leave-" Leslie tug her hand, and shook his head. Does he really trust Ruvik?

"Always the cautious one. You never changed." Amelia look up to see Ruvik walking towards them. She continue to frown at him, even though deep down all she wanted to do is hug him. He meant the world to her, but after what she seen at the hospital. It makes her question what does truly know about him. Ruvik stop, and stood in front of them. An amuse expression appear on his face, probably since she is continue to frown at him. "The hospital wasn't a safe place for you two."

"You brought us here?"

Leslie nodded. "He protected us." He said. Amelia on the other hand didn't buy it. After what she said, she has every right to not trust him. Not to mention that he nearly broke her arm, before she lost conscious.

Amelia grabs Leslie's hand, pulling him up with her off the ground. "You killed those people... So right now, you're someone not to be trusted." Amelia said, as she pull Leslie with her as she took a few steps back away from Ruvik. Leslie went along with her, unsure what she just meant. "Leslie, he killed the staff at the hospital. I seen it."

Ruvik's smirk disappeared as Leslie's face look horrified. "Killed?... Killed."

Amelia nodded, Leslie look at Ruvik, then quickly hid behind her. Ruvik took a few steps towards them as they took a few back. "There are things you don't understand... You may see me as the root of all evil, but there are others that have done far worse than I... Others that won't stop at nothing to achieve what they desire. You and I both know this world won't allow such people to disappear." Ruvik said in a menacing voice.

Amelia didn't say anything. She knew he was right. After all, they were alike in so many way, but unlike him, she still has hope for this world. Amelia grab Leslie's hand, and turned around. They ran down the park, away from Ruvik. She look back at Ruvik, smirking at them as he followed after them like a cat.

"Get away. Get away."

"Yes, hang on Leslie." Amelia said, holding his hand tight in her grip. She focus on the destination away from Ruvik. All to occupied herself from thinking about him. The guilt, and sadness was slowly eating her away. She wanted to know what happened to him. The man she admired for so long, is someone she hardly recognize. Everything they had together, was it nothing?

"He's coming!"

Suddenly, everything around them start to become distorted. Amelia didn't stop, but kept running along with Leslie. She watch as building flicker to a different scenery. Amelia felt her hand grip tightly by Leslie. She look back to see her friend holding his head in pain as wave lengths pulsing from him. She could feel it getting stronger by the second.

She look back behind him to see Ruvik gone. "Scared. Scared." Amelia look forward to see Ruvik standing a yard away. She stop in her tracks, and before she could do anything. Leslie began screaming, glasses shattering from building nearby.

"Leslie!" She reach out to him, only to have him disappear. Her surroundings change as she found herself in a hospital room. She stare in shock at the place where her friend once was, which was a foot away from her._ 'What the? Where did he go?'_

Amelia look around to find Ruvik gone. Her mind racing, wondering if her albino friend really did do this. '_What is going on here?'_ She walks over to the door, and open it to find herself back in the Beacon Mental Hospital. She step outside in the hallway, to find no one around. Though that could be a lie, since she did seen some... people here when she was with Leslie.

"Leslie... Hold on, I'll find you." Amelia said, she start walking down the hallway. She has to look for him, before Ruvik does. She can't help, but wonder if he really did protect them, and why? What was his reason? She witness him kill many people, but yet he spared hers. "...I just need to focus on Leslie..."

Amelia stumble as the ground shook, everything around her did as well. Almost as if it was an earthquake. She needs to get out of here. Amelia started to run down the hallway, pushing wheelchairs out of her way. The tremor increase more, as piece of the ceiling began to fall down. Amelia continue to run, her entire body shaking to the fear coming to her. Is this how she's going to die?

"Arghh!" She lands on the ground, tripping over a chair. She gets up, only to have the floor beneath began to collapse. Her eyes wide in shock as she start to scream once it cave in. She close her eyes, to await the pain that was suppose to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Aaaaand Ruvik just killed the moment between Leslie and Amelia. Well ain't he a killjoy xD

As you can see, Ruvik is manipulating them, especially Leslie to trust him. In the game it did kind of hint that. Leslie is fascinated by Ruvik, but also is terrified of him. I'm assuming Ruvik manipulate him towards the end to trust him, aka the reason why Leslie gave in to Ruvik at the end of the game.

Leslie and Amelia survived being connected to Ruvik, and are able to leave his mind intact. Almost everyone who were sent in Ruvik's mind, were either comatose, dead, or too lost to even function in the real world. In the game, you see Leslie predicting there was a fall in the beginning of the game, and as well running away from certain dangers. My theory is that Leslie has this ability, because he survived being connect to Ruvik. Their mind are connected, and for that reason, Leslie is able to change his surroundings, and affect everything around him. Kind of like Ruvik. I could be wrong, but who knows lol Amelia has the same abilities like Leslie. However, hers are not strong as Leslie. The reason is, because Ruvik is more connected to Leslie, aka his vessel to the real world. You get what I mean?

You know what I just realized. Ruvik was 37 when he disappeared. The game said he's been disappeared for about 10 years, meaning Ruvik is 47, but still has 37 appearence. Sooo, Ruvik is 47 (Appearence of 37) and Amelia is 24. I did the math. He was 22-23 when she was born... She was 10, while he was 32-33 when they first met... Ruvik is a pedo-bear XD lol

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


End file.
